The 5 word story: Revenge of the Sawyers, Peter Pandas, and RANDOMNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
The same as the othe _-word stories. But with FIVE words per edit! Random-ness Sign-in Just write your user name here along with a random five word phrase Rocketslug- SAWYER! SAWYER! SAWYER! SAWYER! SAWYER! Loki Laufeyson: The Ultimate Evil Overlord? MEEEEEEH!!!! Tacosalad1127: Hannah Montana Wearing my jeans Faves3000:Pickles Are THE Random Awesomeness. CompliensCreator00: I like my own website! SonicAndKnuckles:I liek ! Fredthefish: The cake is a lie. Chanieman- Cupcakes can kill OH NOSE! TigerTheDragon12: I am bored right now. A random contributor: the world ate mah cupcake.......... Characters Here are characters appearing in the story by this time. You are able to use the as characters of your daily 5 words... *Sawyer (a.k.a. Josh Holloway(a.k.a. George)) *Peter Panda *Loki *Meap *Bob *Ben 10 (a.k.a. XLR8) *MAMA *Spongebob *P Pals *Old McSpongebob *Old McSpongebob's Dill Pickles *Denozo *Gibbs *Old McSpongebob's Kosher Pickle *Agent David *The Annoying Orange *Cookie Monster *Knuckles the Echidna *Mario *Compliens *Humanoids *Jonathan *TRON! *Dakota The Story Sawyer said "Peter Panda, George,YOU ARE STUPID!!!!" Loki said to himself(HA!).Meap sed cupcakely: YO MAMA´S SO ORANGE, SAWYER! Sawyer cried, "Meap, how can you offend the MAMA?!" Meap laughed and kicked Sawyer to the fiery pit of FRIED CHICKEN! Bob punched Meap and Meap punched Bob and Ben 10 turned into XLR8. Meanwhile,Sawyer and Loki ate Peter Panda's pretty peanut pie. The peanut pie exploded and shot papiyas everywhere.Then Meap,Sawyer and Loki ate papiyas.Spongebob kicked Meap and Saywer. MAMA kicked Ben10 and Loki. Loki threw evil cookies everywhere and they all hit Saywer. P Pals love dangerous cookies! Meap attacked MAMA, Sawyer, Loki, and an apple. Everybody went to the remains of Sawyer's McDonald's.Old McSpongebob's Dill Pickles attacked Denozo and Gibbs. Gibbs ate Old McSpongebob's Kosher Pickle. Agent David (pronounced Daw-veed) punched the annoying orange. "Hey cookie monster!".Cookie Monster ate Annoying Orange. "Gross!, It´s not a cookie!".Then Old McSpongebob's Dill Pickles were eaten.Knuckles the Echidna said "Mario tastes like Resee's Cups!"."Of course he tastes like Resee's Cups!" Sawyer said.XLR8 shot Mario with Sawyer's gun. Hey! shouted a goomba sadly.Knuckles The Echidna loves crush dancing!"No he dosn't" said Mario. "Too bad!" yelled Meap."NO!TOO BAD TO YOU!!!!" said a peashoote"It eats Old McSpongebob's Dill Pickles" said Knuckles the Echidna."Let's Crush Dance!" said Sawyr.Mjollnir said "Beat it.Just Beat it.".A kid was crush dancing.Another was rapping on Old McSpongebob's Dill and Kosher Pickles. Loki sang Caramelldansen in Swedish.The kid crush danced to Loki singing.Muno bit his friends.His friends sang a song. Compliens attacked the Humanoids. Then,Mario wore a Spongebob Costume!!!!!Franklin is having a bad day."NO!""I want a garris" Mario said.Luke Said "YAY!".Mario said "Why the Yay?"Luke said "I wanna poop!"Sawyer farted.Super Smash Brothers Brawl is awesome!I WANNA POOP!Jonathan smashed the cans.THEN TRON CAME OUT AND FARTED!Luke's teacher said "What is appropriate?".Luke said "FARTING IS APPROPRIATE!".Luke is a spidermonkey!Luke the Spidermonkey!Luke walked on his teacher's desk.I WANT TO USE THE WORD SONIC!!!Jonathan smashed Andrew,Kevin,Bryce and Elijah's cans."Luke,I am your father" Bryce said.The Sawyers exploded. Josh Holloway teleported from the rehab."I pooped in my undies!" Dakota said.All the characters attacked the sawyers.The sawyers were defeated.Everyone(expect the sawyers) won the game!Nope,Spongebob and Mario won. THE END!(It's over so stop editing this section!) Category:Sawyer Category:LOST Category:Certain-Word Stories Category:Random Category:Numbers Category:Q&A Category:Sports Category:Q&A Sports Category:Meap Category:Random Works! Category:Fried Chicken Category:Some guy named bob Category:Deals with LL Category:Foods and Drinks Category:NCIS Category:TRASH